LOTM: Decimation S8 P21/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home as they enter the house) Alex: Whew! Finally home! Erin: Yeah. (Jordan is seen sitting with the infants) Jordan: *gasp* Guys you're back! Erin: Hey little bro! Alex: How're the kids? Jordan: They're fine! (The three infants are seen cooing as they look at the heroes with smiles) ???: *cooing*! Uraraka: Awww! Izuku: How're you kids doing? ???: *happy cooing* ???: *excited cooing* ???: *meow* Izuku: ??? Alex: Did that one just meow?? Jordan: Huh? Oh yeah, I pointed out to it that it had cat ears. Ever since then, he keeps meowing like a cat. Blake: Oh boy... ???: *meow* Jessica: Aww that's so adorable! Sammy: Yeah! Jordan: You wanna hold him Blake? ???: *meow* (Blakes her head but then walks over and takes the Targhul) Blake: Hey you know you're more then just part cat. ???: *meow* Blake: You do know that right? ???:..... Blake:..... ???: *meow* Blake: *Sighs* Oh well. I'll deal with it. So I trust the kid have been well behaved? Jordan: He sure has! They all have to be honest. Alex: Did they hurt anyone out in the nest? Jordan: Nope. They made plenty of friends there too! Alex: Well that's good. ???: *meow* Jordan: Though getting him to stop meowing has been a bit of an annoyance for me. Erin: I'd imagine so. Jordan: But he doesn't bother me in the slightest. ???: *meow* Jordan: *sigh* But Blake, if you can get him to stop it would be appreciated. Blake: I'll try. Jordan: Thanks. (Blake takes the infant and walks off to another room as the other two infants start playing around together) Jordan: Hm? Jessica: Aww now they're playing! Tsuyu: Aww that's so cute! Urarak: I know right? Izuku: We should start picking names for them. Uraraka: Yeah. Alex: Well, do you need help with it? Izuku: Oh no, we can figure it out Alex. Tsuyu: Ribbit. Alex: Well alright then. Violet: It's nice to see how well this all turned out. Foxtrot: Yep! Violet: So Fox, what do you say me and you go back to the beach huh? Foxtrot: O-Oh yeah that sounds great! (The two then leave) Omega: What's up with them? Zulu: *Smirks* Oh wait till we tell you dad. Charlie: You're gonna flip! Omega: Huh?? Ruby: Why would he? (The scene then cuts to later after Charlie and Zulu's explanation) Omega: HUH?! Ruby: Whoa seriously!? Pearl: Yep! Our Foxtrot's in love! Charlie: And from what we just saw, it seems Violet's returning the message! Zulu: Sure is! Omega: I...I can't believe this! Foxtrot?? Charlie: You're not mad are you? Omega: No no not at all! Just surprised is all. Ruby: Same here. He always seemed too shy for that kind of stuff. Omega: Exactly. Charlie: Well it's happening now! Zulu: Yeah! You wanna go watch? Omega: Y-Yes! I need to see if this girl is gonna treat my boy right! Pearl: Then come on! (Omega and the Targhul go to spy on Foxtrot and Violet) Mina: Well... Alex: That was weird. Mina: Kinda. Kyle: Well let's just leave them alone to figure it out. Alex: Right. ???: *Meow* (Blake's Targhul is seen crawling out to the others before he hides under the couch) Emily: Huh?? Tenya: What was that? ???: *Meow*! Yang: Was that Blake's Targhul? Weiss: What's it doing? (Blake then walks out) Blake: Hey guys. Alex: Blake what did you do to him? Blake: Nothing! I was trying to tell him to stop meowing and he just ignored me and left the room. Alex: Really? Blake: Yeah. Where is he? ???: *meow*! Alex: Under the couch. Blake: *Looks under the couch* Come out of there! ???: *Meow*! Blake: Ghira you come out of there right now! Erin: Huh?? Mina: What?? Ian: The hell is a Ghira?? Blake: That's what I decided to name him. Ghira. Erin: That's an interesting name. Blake: Its my dad's name. Mina: Aww, you named him after your dad? That's sweet! Ghira: *meow* Alex: Well it doesn't seem like he's gonna come out that easily. Ghira: *meow* Blake:... All right. He wants to play like that. I know how to lure him out. (Blake goes over to the kitchen. She digs around and finds a fresh fish) Blake: *Sniff* Oh that smells good. This should lure him out. (Blake retuns to the couch and dangles the fish) Blake: Ghira. I got something for you. Ghira: *interested meow*? (Ghira smells around before he starts crawling out) Ghira:....Food. Blake: Oooh so you can talk. That's right. I got food. And its fish. Ghira: F-Fish.... Blake: You want the fish? Ghira: Yeah... Alex: Here he comes. (Ghira gets closer and closer. He gets close enough that Blake grabs him and scoops him up) Blake: Got ya! Ghira: A-Aww.... Tricked... Blake: Hey, you can still have the fish. Ghira: R-Really...? Blake: Yeah. Here you go! (Blake gives Ghira the fish as he eats it whole) Ghira: Mmmm…. Fish. Blake: *Smirks* Yeah. Good huh? Ghira: Good... *Snuggles up to Blake* Mina: Awww! Jessica: That's so cute! Ghira: *smiles*.... Blake: Hm? Ghira: *meow* Blake: *Cat ears fall* You're doing it on purpose now aren't you? Ghira: *meow* Blake: *Annoyed sigh* … Oh well. I'm sure you'll grow of it one day. Yang: So how's it feel being a mom now Blake? Blake:.... Its gonna be a headache I'm sure. Ghira: *meow*! (Murphy then steps out) Murphy: Okay, who keeps meowing out here?? I'm trying to read! Blake: Oh sorry Murphy. That's Ghira. Murphy: Who?! Yang: That's Blakey's targhul baby. Murphy: What does it think its a cat? Ghira: *Meow* Murphy: I'll take that as a yes... Rose: Sorry Murphy. Murphy: It's fine. (Rocky then runs out excited) Rocky: Murphy did I just hear another cat?! (Blake eyes open wide in horror seeing Rocky. Ghira also sees Rocky but he gets mad) Ghira: *Hiss*! Rocky: AH!! Murphy: Calm down Rocky. It's just a Targhul. Rocky: But why does it have cat ears?! Murphy: Because it's a Faunus Targhul. Rocky: What about baby deer?? Murphy: Just forget it... Rocky: Okay. Ghira: *Hiss*! Rocky: He doesn't like me... Murphy: Well he is part cat after all. He also doesn't know you like I do. Blake: Rose. Is your dog planning to hurt Ghira? Rose: What??? Noooo Rocky wouldn't do something like that. And he wouldn't hurt you either. Blake: He did chase me last time I ran into him. Sammy: *Whistles* Blake: Oh. Right... Sammy: Guilty as charged! Rocky: Yeah! I'd never hurt a Targhul! Murphy: He said he won't hurt him. Rocky: Yep! Blake: If you're sure... Murphy: Trust me. If he was a violent dog, I'd be dead by now. Blake:..... Ghira: *Hiss*! Blake: Calm down Ghira. Murphy: Jeez he's hostile. Ghira: *Hiss* Bad dog...! Rocky: *whines* Blake: Hey! Don't be mean Ghira. Ghira: *growls* Rose: Here, let me calm him down. (Blake hands Ghira to Rose who uses her powers on him to calm him) Ghira: *growls*.... (Ghira stops growling as Rose's powers take affect) Ghira: *cooing*? Rose: There you go. (Ghira smiles as he starts to fall asleep) Rose: That should do it. (Rose hands Ghira back to Blake as he sits asleep) Blake: Thanks. Rose: Don't mention it. (Ghira then wakes back up suddenly) Blake: Wha- Ghira: *meow* Blake: *sigh* You weren't asleep were you? Ghira: *meow* Blake: *Shakes her head but smiles* You'll be a hand full but we'll make it work I'm sure. Ghira: *meow*! Rose: Well at least he's not hissing at the dog anymore. Blake: True. (Blake goes over and puts Ghira on the couch with the other two infants) ???: Ghira.... Ghira: *meow* Jordan: Ah well. Guess I better start getting used to it. Alex: Yep. Ghira: *meow* (The heroes all start looking around as they start to enjoy their break from the conflict) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts